konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11
Hospitalization of Kiyomaro is the 11th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot The previous evening’s battles have landed Kiyomaro in the hospital, and Gash is staying with him. The doctor says he’ll be out in three days, and that Kiyomaro’s in better shape than he would have been how quickly he treated his own injuries. Kiyomaro goes to the vending machine to get some juice as he ponders reading more medical books. While drinking his juice, he also thinks about how there are no new spells to read in Gash’s spell book, and that Sherie and Brago didn’t explain anything about the spells, or how the books work. In the background, Gash is fighting over a drink with some child. Kiyomaro heads back to his room, still thinking about the mystery surrounding these spell books, but when he returns to his room, he sees Gash’s book is missing. Meanwhile, Suzume is at the hospital to visit Kiyomaro, and asks the woman at the front desk where his room is located. The woman tells Suzume this is the third time she’s asked, so the woman draws her a map. Suzume brought with her a gift for Kiyomaro, and she’s excited to give it to him. She manages to find Kiyomaro’s room, but fails to get his and Gash’s attention as they’re busy frantically looking for Gash’s book. Kiyomaro asks several patients if they’ve seen the book, but none of them have. Suzume tries harder to get Kiyomaro to notice her and she unveils her present to him, different fruits with faces on them: a tangerine, “Crybaby Mika-chan,” an orange, “Smiling Iyo-chan,” and a Summer tangerine, “Deeply Moved Natsu-chan.” Suzume proudly explains to no one that one’s supposed to eat them as they get better, starting with Mika-chan. Gash shoots out from underneath a bed, causing Suzume and all the fruit to topple over; Mika-chan splits open, and Suzume is devastated. Kiyomaro is panicking because if Gash’s book winds up in the hospital’s incinerator, then Gash will vanish. Suzume is still crying over Mika-chan. Kiyomaro’s bedridden roommate with a leg injury, Yuta, chimes in and tells Kiyomaro it’s his own fault the book is missing, and Kiyomaro asks Yuta what he means. Yuta tells Kiyomaro it’s because he had told him his leg wouldn’t heal that he stole the book out of revenge. However, Kiyomaro doesn’t remember saying something like that. In a flashback to earlier that day, Kiyomaro asks Gash what he’s eating, since Gash had already finished his own lunch. Gash tells Kiyomaro it’s Yuta’s, and Kiyomaro scolds him to not eat other patients’ food. Gash says Yuta let him, so Kiyomaro asks Yuta why he doesn’t eat, to which Yuta replies that he hates hospital food, so he just eats the snacks his mom brings. Kiyomaro lectures Yuta about how he should be eating properly, or else his broken leg will never heal. Yuta gets really upset and blames his slow recovery on his doctors, to which Kiyomaro counters that he’d heard Yuta’s surgery was a success, so now he's responsible for his own recovery. Presently, Yuta asks Kiyomaro if he remembers what had happened earlier, and tells him that he’ll return the book if Kiyomaro apologizes. Kiyomaro yells that he has nothing to apologize for because what he said is the truth. This only further infuriates Yuta, and he gets in his wheelchair and leaves the room, resolving to burn the book. Kiyomaro dashes after him, but is stopped by one of the nurses who tells Kiyomaro he needs to rest. He tells Gash to go after Yuta, but the nurse intercepts Gash too. Suzume shows up and tries to get the nurse to let Kiyomaro go, and Kiyomaro tells Suzume he’s so glad that she’s there, in hopes of getting her to get the book from Yuta. Suzume is overjoyed to help Kiyomaro and runs off to find Yuta, but instead knocks over a bunch of things as she runs down the hall. Kiyomaro realizes Suzume won’t be of much help to him and grabs the nurse so Gash can escape and resume the chase after Yuta. Kiyomaro tries to run off after Gash, but the nurse tackles him to the ground. She goes on to tell Kiyomaro that even though it doesn’t seem like a big deal, Yuta has already been at the hospital twice as long as he should have been, and so for Kiyomaro to have said those things to Yuta was more detrimental than Kiyomaro imagined. She tells Kiyomaro that some kids just take a longer time to heal than others, and that he should try cheering up Yuta, rather than say the things he’d said earlier. Kiyomaro hears what she’s telling him, but all he can think about is first getting the spell book back from Yuta. Features Characters by Appearance * Kiyomaro Takamine * Gash Bell * Hana Takamine * Sherie Belmondo (Flashback) * Brago (Flashback) * Suzume Mizuno * Yuta Akiyama (Debut) Locations * Mochinoki General Hospital Spells by Appearance * Zakeru (Flashback) * Rashirudo (Flashback) VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation